


悠闲时光

by ksj2008



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, S104 spoiler
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: Right before the royal banquet. We have a cleaned up Geralt, a puppy-eyed Jaskier, and a bunch of leisure time. What should we do?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	悠闲时光

〖悠闲时光〗

CP: Geralt/Jaskier (Dandelion)  
PWP无脑肉。  
S104洗澡时的小脑洞。  
提前免责，我没读过小说没玩过游戏，只是看了网飞的电视剧，很多细节都还没补。名字用了电视剧里的Jaskier。  
我承认我就是馋哼哼的身子【。】没有爱情，纯粹只是因为这里有个洗香香的Geralt，有个撅着嘴狗狗眼的Jaskier，以及一大把悠闲时光。十分黄，没营养。

（话说Jaskier的名字改成Dandelion只是因为Jaskier的意思是Buttercup，嫌太女气了……这……这什么神级可爱的名字，超适合电视剧的小哥啊【笑死】）

-The last thing I want is someone needing me.  
-And yet here we are.

+  
就在Jaskier的唇珠快要碰上Geralt嘴唇上的水珠时，年轻的人类却抓住Geralt压在他后颈上的手，低头看了眼浴盆，然后摇摇头，“不行，我坚决拒绝你把我拖入这全是Selkiemore内脏的脏洗澡水里。”  
Geralt哼了一声，捞起一把水把银发里残留的污渍都冲洗掉，才从浴桶里站起身。  
Jaskier已经灵活地让到了一边，脸上挂着得意又愚蠢的笑容，眼神却瞄着Geralt的身子，特别在下身处绕了一圈，拿了一个擦身布递给Geralt，“给，擦擦身子，待会儿给你穿点适合去宴会的服装。”  
Geralt没有接，只是跨出浴桶，向Jaskier一步一步走过去。吟游诗人想要向后退一步的时候扯住男人的胳膊将他拽了过来，吻住了那双总是喋喋不休的嘴唇。  
浴室旁边就是旅馆的老板——一个Jaskier自称是被他的诗歌打动的Geralt的粉丝——留给他们的房间，带着一张看着就很舒服的铺满了柔软皮草的大床，床角的壁炉烧得很旺，让屋子里带了些令人烦躁的热。Jaskier一路从浴室门向后退，脚不停地被绊住，还好Geralt一直搂着他的后腰才免得他摔倒在地上把自己脖子给摔折了。  
Geralt的吻和他的性格很不一样，是灼热得如同岩浆一样会让人烧伤的温度。Jaskier像是抓住救命稻草一般勾住猎魔人的脖子，手指缠着男人潮湿的银色长发，让自己尽可能再贴近猎魔人，让对方的舌头侵占自己口腔每一个角落，甚至侵占自己的全部。  
两人双双倒在床上的时候Geralt体贴地撑了一下自己的身体免得把即使以人类标准来说也略显瘦弱的男人压坏。Jaskier被猎魔人出色的吻技亲得晕晕乎乎，手扒拉着要脱掉自己衣服，在身上摸索了半天才意识到他早已经同Geralt一样一丝不挂，苍白的皮肤上全是Geralt身上的水珠。Geralt抚摸着Jaskier的脸颊，吟游诗人歪着脑袋追逐着Geralt的触碰，在猎魔人的手指摸上他的嘴唇时熟练地张嘴含住，平时能说会道的舌头卷着猎魔人指腹因长期握剑长成的厚茧。Geralt鼓励似的勾住Jaskier的舌头，将大拇指也戳进男人的嘴里，捻着对方的舌尖。  
两人赤裸的下身摩擦在一起，已经勃起的阴茎略显粗鲁地撞击着，Jaskier痛呼出声，想要躲开，却被Geralt摁在床上不能动弹。他有些委屈地抬眼看着猎魔人，猎魔人金黄色的眸子却闪过一丝几乎算得上是促狭的神色，空闲的手探下去，握住两人的勃起抵在一起撸动。  
Jaskier从喉咙里发出一声被扼住的尖叫，大口大口喘着气，过多的唌水溢出打湿了Geralt的手，也将Jaskier的下巴弄的湿漉漉的。Geralt低下头舔着Jaskier不蓄胡的下巴，然后一路向下舔舐着吟游诗人纤细的脖子以及突出的锁骨。  
“嘿嘿，别搞得好像你要吃我的肉一样。”Jaskier气喘吁吁地推搡着Geralt的脑袋，对方的舔舐搞得他很痒，浑身不得劲。  
“你也没什么好吃的。”Geralt低沉的嗓音像是春雷一般轰隆隆由着锁骨那片薄薄的肌肤传入到Jaskier的骨子里，他哼了一声在Geralt的手里抽插着自己的阴茎。  
“快点快点，晚上还有晚宴呢。”Jaskier的声音带了些急不可耐，手指攀爬在Geralt后背隆起的肌肉上，划拉着不知所谓的线条，催促着对方。  
Geralt没有说话，在Jaskier的肩膀上轻轻咬了一口，向下探去那已经被Jaskier舔得湿漉漉的手绕着腰侧直到腿根，留下一连串痕迹，然后指尖摸索到目的地，发现那里已经湿软成一片沼泽。  
“哦？”Geralt话不多，但是他挑眉的样子代表了千言万语。Jaskier脸爆红，呼哧呼哧喘着粗气瞪着眼睛，眉毛却耷拉着，可怜兮兮。  
Geralt低头吻住Jaskier的嘴唇，手指陷入男人的身体里，吞掉对方充满情欲的呜咽，粗暴地做着不需要太久的扩张，然后把自己捅了进去。  
Jaskier的身体绷成了一张弓，他的指甲抓破了Geralt的肩胛骨，脖子死命扬起的样子像是天鹅。他的嘴巴被Geralt堵着发不出尖叫，只能无力地蹬着腿去缓解突然被填满的裹着痛楚外衣的甜蜜。Geratl没有给Jaskier适应的时间，在勃起全部被诗人吞入后他抬起腰全部抽出，然后沉下腰再一次将自己埋入诗人的身体里。  
Jaskier会很大方地承认Geralt the White Wolf，Geralt of Rivia，Geralt the Witcher有着这世界上最辣最美的身子。有一次和某个领主的小女儿在床单里制造美好回忆时他就描述着Geralt的身材把这个小姑娘迷得不要不要的。他当时得意洋洋地说下次有机会介绍两人认识，顺带在逃跑前给对方一个模糊的保证，但也只有心里知道Geralt要是知道这事儿绝对会把自己揍个半死。Jaskier挥挥手打散脑海里不着调的回忆，调整着身体让自己随着Geralt的动作摇摆着，拱起下身在对方冲撞进来时迎接上去。已经同这个猎魔人做了很多次，即使最初没有经验，现在身体也对流程熟悉得像是酒馆的妓女，知道怎么样子能让自己和对方都快乐起来。  
Geralt的嘴巴终于松开对Jaskier的禁锢，他也没有去吻别的地方，只是低头看着诗人，金色的眼眸像是在盯着Jaskier，也像是在盯着他的灵魂，或许他也只是在盯着他脑下的皮草，数着自己眼前的白狐皮上有多少根毛。  
Jaskier将自己感受到的所有愉悦都用他自豪的嗓音表达出来，一声比一声粘腻的叫床声就充满了房间，他有时候在想要不要把这些声音也加到自己的诗歌里，你知道的，加点料之类的。  
Geralt的眼光这回是真的钉在了Jaskier的脸上。猎魔人没有情感自然也没有什么表情，虽然Jaskier总觉得这是世人对他们的误解。Jaskier任由自己的手指从猎魔人线条优美有力的肌肉上滑过，沿着男人堪称是大理石一般美丽光滑的肩膀，一路摸上男人的脸颊，拨弄过鲁特琴琴弦的手指抚摸着男人的胡茬，摸着对方的鬓角，然后缠入头发里。  
“我想亲你。”Jaskier在叫床的间隙突然这么说。  
Geralt保持沉默，但是他低下了头，让诗人吻住他。  
Geralt最后是射在Jaskier的身体里。结束的时候诗人已经累得手指都抬不起来，自然也没力气出声抗议，就只是趴在床上——他们最后的体位是后背位，哦天啊Geralt撞得他屁股疼——在Geralt在他身边躺下后侧过头去看着猎魔人。  
猎魔人的呼吸比平常粗重了些，他也在喘着气，身上是被火光映得闪闪发光的汗水，以及腹部那段不可言说的Jaskier的液体。男人就平躺在那里，对抗恶魔的充满力与生命的身躯，还有那上面一连串的与死神擦肩而过的伤痕。  
“我如果写一首描述你的身体和你那优秀的活计的歌的话，我保证第二天这片大陆的女性都会唱了。然后我可能还会被邀请到她们的闺房里给她们唱。”Jaskier脸颊压着手掌，含含糊糊地说。  
Geralt淡淡看了一眼诗人，“你真的得该注意注意把你的香肠放哪里了。”*  
“嘛这香肠现在在你这个柜子里了。”Jaskier翻了个身还故意挺了挺腰，扬起下巴, 正准备得意地再说两句，Geralt的大手却铁一般箍住他的疲软的阴茎。Jaskier立马吓了一跳。  
“喂，喂，开玩笑的。”  
白狼露出牙齿扯了个笑容。

The End.

*  
I will not suffer tonight sober just because you hid your sausage in the wrong royal pantry.  
我觉得剧里Geralt这句话真的太witty了，又sarcastic又witty哈哈。


End file.
